utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Machigerita
Machigerita (マチゲリータ) is a producer- with a deep and smooth voice, which is often described as -voiced by fans. Machigerita has been active for a long time, and usually makes VOCALOID songs instead of covering songs, but nevertheless, he's also well known as an utaite, with his Visual Kei version of "Mitsubachi" reaching 712K views, as of June 2014. He sometimes rearranges songs to make a Visual Kei remix. For more information on Machigerita as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 6, 2009) # phantasm parade (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on November 15, 2009) # Sekai o Susumu Sekai (Released on May 5, 2010) # 7 (Released on November 14, 2010) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 2 (Released on December 1, 2010) # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # SEKIHAN the BEST (Released on February 2, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 3, 2011) # (Released on November 6, 2011) # Singer Song Writing (Released on March 28, 2012) # SEKIHAN the TREASURE (Released on April 18, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) # paradigm shift (Released on January 18, 2013) # (Released on November 2, 2013) # Motoloid Dance Music Library (Released on December 31, 2013) # Motoloid Rock Music Live! Rally (Released on April 27, 2014) # Motoloid Dance Music Library 2 (Released on August 16, 2014) # Jakigan (Released on December 30, 2014) # Motoloid Rock Music Live! Rally2 (Released on December 31, 2016) # MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY 4 (Released on December 29, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Silver Sugar Star Orchestra with Konori and Hatsuki Yura * The Grave of Princess with Konori List of Covered Songs (2008.02.13) # "Sore ga Bokura no Justice" (2008.02.14) # "Sore ga Bokura no Justice" -Full ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.01) # "Nichoume Blues" -Piano ver- (2008.11.13) # "Tsukikage Romance" (2008.11.27) (Private) # "Escape" (2009.02.18) (Private) # "Kinjiki" (2009.03.22) (Private) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Machigerita and BOB (2009.04.16) # "Kuuchuu Buranko" (2009.06.16) (Private) # "Cendrillon" feat. Machigerita and Hatsuki Yura (2009.06.23) # "Mousou Nikki" (2009.07.04) (Private) # "Spica" (2009.07.24) (Private) # "Cantarella" feat. Machigerita and BoB (2009.08.26) # "Rainbow Girl" (2009.09.12) # "Magnet" feat. Machigerita and Bob (2009.09.20) # "Magnet" (2009.09.20) # "Makka na Ito" (2009.10.08) (Private) # "Celluloid" (2009.10.13) # "Scissorhands" (2009.11.24) # "Campanella" (2009.12.05) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2010.02.22) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.11) # "Hoshi Furi" (2010.04.11) (Private) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.26) # "1925" (2010.05.31) # "Hiki" (Original) (2010.07.12) # "Yuugure Cider" (Original) (2010.07.20) # "Lady in the Singing Room" (2010.07.30) # "Mitsubachi" -Visual Kei ver.- (2010.08.14) # "magnet" feat. Machigerita and Bob (remake) (2010.09.01) # "From Y to Y" (2010.09.17) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (self-cover) (2010.10.20) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.10.28) # "Yuki no Hana" (2010.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Pumpkin Head Spooky Dance" (2011.01.07) # "Kokuu no Hate ni" (At the End of the Black Rain) (2011.01.21) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.28) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (2011.02.24) # "Motion Blur" (self-cover) (2011.03.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Shoushuuriki ~Black Rose~" (Original) (2011.05.07) # "Tahrongi" (Original) (2011.06.22) # "Zombie Song" (Original) (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.11.27) # "Ponponpon" -Visual Kei ver.- (2011.12.09) # "Setsugekka" (Original) (2011.12.28) # "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) (2012.02.16) (YT only) # "Koi no Dance Site" -Visual Kei ver.- (2012.07.03) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffoughts) (2012.07.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Emerl" (Original) (2012.09.29) # "Cubism Gaka no Yume" (Original) (2012.10.02) # "Boku to Kaibutsu Sekai no Owari" (Original) (2012.10.03) # "Gomennasai o Ieru Kana" (I Wonder If I Can Say Sorry) (Original) (2013.01.27) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Japanese Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.12) (YT only) # "The Blooming Of The World Of Darkness" (Original) (2015.03.07) (YT only) # "Sanbi Suru Koushin" (2015.04.20) (Original) (YT only) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu HalloweenMIX" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in My Fluffoughts Halloween MIX) (2014.11.01) (Soundcloud Only) # "Innocentia" (2015.06.07) (Original) (YT only) # "Greedy Halloween Cany Nights" (Original song) (2015.11.03) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2015.11.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2015.11.13) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" -Visual Kei ver.- (2016.01.28) # "Book of Magic" (teaser trailer) (Original) (2016.03.31) (YT only) # "Gensou Kitan" (teaser trailer) (Original) (2016.05.08) (YT only) # "Part Of Your World - Disney Villian Arranged" (2016.08.28) (Social Media Only) # "Some day when my dreams come true - Disney Villians Arranged" (2016.09.04) (Social Media Only) # "A Whole New World - Disney Villian Arranged" (2016.09.11) (Social Media Only) # "Once Upon A Dream - Disney Villians Arranged" (2016.09.25) (Twitter Only) # "Getsumen no Machi (radio Edit)" (City on the Moon (radio Edit)) (2016.11.13) (Soundcloud Only) # "Youka no Asasoukyoku" (Sunlight's Serenade) (2016.12.25) (Soundcloud Only) }} Discography |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Soleil |track3info = (Konori, Hatsuki Yura) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Meiro |track4info = (Konori, Hatsuki Yura) |track4lyricist = Hatsuki Yura |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Saihate no Tsuki Gentou Parade ver |track5info = (Konori, Hatsuki Yura) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Ketsumatsu to Hoshi |track6info = (Konori, Hatsuki Yura) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = outroduction |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita }} |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Saihate no Tsuki |track3info = (Konori) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Dr.NINE |track4info = (Konori) |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Houseki Sekai ~world of jewels~ |track5info = (Konori) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Ketsumatsu to Hoshi |track6info = (Konori) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Budoukai ni Sayonara |track7info = (Konori) |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Hime no Haka |track8info = (Konori) |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = Batsubun |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Shukujo Berry no Tsukuri Kata. |track1info = (Sekihan) |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance |track2info = (Mi-chan) |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Sunset Love Suicide |track3info = (Makoto DOREMIdan) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Tsugihagi Sandoku |track4info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Houkai Utahime |track5info = (Mi-chan) |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Candy Addict Full Course |track6info = (Sekihan) |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Erikubi |track7info = (Danchou NoGoD) |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku |track8info = (Makoto DOREMIdan) |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = In Other Worlds |track9info = (Machigerita) |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Boku no Uta |track1info = |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Zombie Song |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Tahrongi |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = Namekuji to Bigazou |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Gekkou to Kuro |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita |track6title = Sweet Poison Factory |track6lyricist = Machigerita |track6composer = Machigerita |track6arranger = Machigerita |track7title = Candy Addict Full Course |track7lyricist = Machigerita |track7composer = Machigerita |track7arranger = Machigerita |track8title = Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake |track8lyricist = Machigerita |track8composer = Machigerita |track8arranger = Machigerita |track9title = Tsugihagi Sandoku |track9lyricist = Machigerita |track9composer = Machigerita |track9arranger = Machigerita |track10title = Spell of Hallows |track10lyricist = Machigerita |track10composer = Machigerita |track10arranger = Machigerita |track11title = Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka |track11lyricist = Machigerita |track11composer = Machigerita |track11arranger = Machigerita |track12title = Dream Meltic Halloween |track12lyricist = Machigerita |track12composer = Machigerita |track12arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Sanbi Suru Koushin |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Tekubi Jishou Shoukougun |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Wareware Kyou Kyouten |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = ♡＊：.｡..｡.：＊Ohime Sama＊：.｡..｡.：＊♡ |track4lyricist = Machigerita |track4composer = Machigerita |track4arranger = Machigerita |track5title = Utsushiomi |track5lyricist = Machigerita |track5composer = Machigerita |track5arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Innocentia |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Dark Woods Circus |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Amnesia |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Monotonous |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita, Yuyoyuppa}} |track1title = Greedy Halloween Candy Nights |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Erikubi |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Book of Magic |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Gensou Kitan |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Hire |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} |track1title = Darling Darling |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita}} Gallery Trivia * His blood type is AB. * His favorite colors are black and purple. * He likes sweet food, music, games, movies, cute things, cool people and toys and dislikes bitter things, worms and ironically, scary things. * He is fascinated in photography. * He is 173 cm tall, and weighs 69 kg. External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * Facebook page * Instagram * SoundCloud Category:Singers with SoundCloud